


Bus Trip

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Sucking, Drugs, F/M, Female Masturbation, Gangbang, Slut Transformation, cock drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: She decides to try out a new pleasure enhancing sex drug on a long, lonely bus trip. What could go wrong?





	Bus Trip

The bus trip from University to my family’s cabin was almost 8 hours and across state lines, but I didn’t mind. A few times each term I’d arrange to take the weekend off from my part time job in the campus bookstore, skip my Friday or Monday classes (but never both. I had to maintain my grades!) and buy a bus ticket. My parents would use the cabin for a week or two during the summer, but otherwise it was left empty all year long. Perfect for my purposes.

I came to University from community college on a full scholarship. I had been a shy, shy girl back home, too shy to date and still a virgin, but I knew everything was going to change at University. Hot guys, sexy parties, drunk hook-ups, dorm room orgies. I had fantasized about it for years! But it turns out I was soooo wrong. The University was tiny and in a small town, and the guys were anything but hot, the parties were boring, everyone was exhausted from too much studying and class work and my dorm roommate was asexual and looked mildly disgusted anytime I even mentioned anything related to sex. 

I was soooooo disappointed, and with a roommate that refused to ever leave I had to resort to fingering myself in the bathroom and the girl’s shower at the gym. It wasn’t even close to enough! I had spent years imagining all the hot, nasty sex I’d have at University. I’d fantasized about putting the old shy, nerdy me behind, leaving my baggy sweaters and bangs in the past. I’d spent months in the gym and and bought sexy new clothes and learned to do my makeup! I had gone from plain to sexy and was finally ready to come out of my shell and be the slut I’d always wanted to be… and no one cared.

That all changed when I heard about a new drug. It didn’t have a name, but it had a reputation! Rumors started spreading when a few girls missed classes and were found in their dorm rooms, exhausted and dehydrated. It was simple: The drug made masturbation amazing. Capital A AMAZING! I was skeptical but eager to learn more, and it didn’t take me long to find a dealer. 

The drug wasn’t expensive at all, but it came with a few instructions:

1\. Make sure that you have privacy, because once the drug kicks in you won’t want to stop! 

2\. Make sure you have plenty of water close at hand, because you’ll get dehydrated quick, and won’t want to stop long enough to get a drink.

3\. Make sure you have sex toys available to avoid hand cramps!

4\. Put down a plastic sheet to avoid stains.

It sounded ridiculous, but I took all the precautions anyway and tried the drug the first time my roommate was away for the weekend.

I was not prepared.

The drugs kicked in almost right away. I shuddered as my entire body was overcome with arousal. It was sudden and sharp, and my hand was down the front of my shorts before I even realized it. My panties were soaked! My pussy was absolutely sopping wet. Just brushing my fingers against my clit made me gasp out loud and fall over onto my plastic covered twin bed. Face down on the mattress and with my ass in the air I started frantically fingering myself. It felt so good! So much better than usual. And I couldn’t stop! Not even to take the rest of my clothes off. Not even to reach for the dildo which was on the bed beside me. My entire body was hot and I was panting and my heart was beating like crazy. I felt my mind focus down to a point, down to just my hot, wet pussy and my eager, thrusting fingers. I couldn’t think of anything else. I couldn’t stop.

I came so hard.

I came so hard, and I just kept going.

The drug wore off sometime after midnight and I fell asleep and didn’t wake up till after noon the next day. I was exhausted and sore and so thirsty that I drank all three bottles of water I had sat out on my nightstand. The plastic sheet was stuck to my body and the entire room smelled like sex and sweat.

I couldn’t wait to try it again!

It was two weeks before I the chance. I bought a bus ticket and spent the weekend at my parents cabin, high as fuck and riding a thick rubber dildo I bought just for the occasion. I took twice as much of the drug and it lasted even longer and felt so much better. So 3 weeks later I did it again and took even more! This time I brought a vibrating dildo for my ass, and it spent the entire weekend deep inside me. 

The cabin became a habit. I was addicted. I went as often as I could, and each time it got a little harder not to just stay. But of course I didn’t.

This time I decided to try something a little different. Finals were over and I couldn’t wait to give my needy pussy some serious attention and just let my mind go blank with pleasure. I had bought a cute little vibrator and decided it would be fun to take the drug as soon as I got on the bus and spend the 8 hour trip cumming my brains out. Every time I’d taken the trip to the cabin I’d been the only person on the bus, and with the lights off it was pretty dark. I was sure that if I sat in the back the driver wouldn’t even notice!

I bought a large bottle of water at the bus terminal snack bar and sat down to wait. There were half a dozen students also waiting to catch a bus home for the weekend, as well as a few older travelers. I noticed a guy about my age checking me out. I wasn’t surprised. I had worn my favorite workout outfit for comfort on the long bus ride. My short pink shorts were tight around my wide hips and showed off my legs. My tits looked great in my tank top too. For just a sec I thought he might come over and talk to me, and maybe I could spend the weekend with his cock instead of my favorite dildo. But he didn’t look again, and a few minutes later he was off on his own bus and I was on mine.

I settled down for the long ride. Just like always, I was the only passenger. I told the driver I was going to take a nap and chose a seat in the far back to make sure he wouldn’t bother me. Within minutes we were on our way, and once we were on the highway I pulled my little bottle of pills out of my bag and broke one in half. Just enough for six or seven hours. I’d be sober and clear headed by the time we got to my stop. I washed the pill down with water and sat back, waiting for it to kick in. This was going to be an amazing start to an amazing weekend!

A few minutes later I could feel the drug starting to take effect. My body was getting warmer and my pussy was getting wet. It felt as amazing as ever! Just as I was about to slip my fingers into my shorts the bus suddenly slowed and turned off the highway. I looked out the window in confusion as it the driver pulled up to a small town gas station. The door hissed open and a young man stepped onto the bus. Then another. Then another. They were about my age and wearing shorts and matching shirts. More and more climbed on to the bus and took seats. My mind was hazy from the drug, but finally after the last one got on board I realized they must be a sports team. They took up the entire front half of the bus, and I listened as the coach told them that their ride was going to be 10 hours and that they better settle in and keep quiet, since their was a girl from University sleeping in back. They all turned to look at once, and I shrunk down as best I could, blushing in embarrassment.

The bus started up and we swung back onto the highway. I could feel the drug really starting to work. My blood was pounding and my heart was beating and already I could smell my hot pussy. I peeked around the seat and up the aisle. I could see the lights from phones and ipads, and hear the guys talking and laughing in quiet voices. My brain was already starting to feel like a hazy, horny mush, but I couldn’t help thinking how polite they were. They didn't want to wake me up. I sat back in my seat and let my fingers slide their way into my shorts and panties. I hoped they wouldn’t come back this way and see me, but at this point I knew there was no way I could stop myself. The drug was powerful, and I was addicted to it, and right now I felt so hot and horny that I wouldn’t have stopped if my father sat down in the seat next to me!

I closed my eyes and shivered in delight as my fingers rubbed against my pussy. I was already so wet that my panties and tight little shorts were soaked. It felt so good! My eager fingers pushed into my pussy and I arched my back against the bus seat and let out a soft little moan. I felt myself sinking into a familiar bliss, where all I could focus on was my hot, wet cunt and my fingers and how good it felt and how it just kept getting better and better and-

“Uhhh… s-sorry. Sorry!”

I blinked and looked up at the guy standing in the aisle.He was half turned toward the bus's toilet, but his eyes were wide and locked onto me. I could see his cock tenting his athletic shorts. It looked HUGE.

“I didn’t mean to look!” He was whispering, looking back over his shoulder at his teammates in the front of the bus. “You know there’s like twenty guys on this bus, right? Maybe you should… maybe you should do that in the restroom?”

I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to stop! Having this guy watch as I fingered myself made it even hotter! I reached across the seat and hooked my free hand into the waist of his shorts, pulling him down into the empty seat next to me. I could see his dick outlined through the thin fabric of his shorts, and I quickly pulled it free. It was thick and stiff and throbbed in front of me, and I knew that as much as I loved masturbating, what I wanted right now more than anything was that cock between my lips!

“Y-you can suck it if you… if you want!” 

He sounded excited and nervous, but I was barely paying any attention at all. One hand was still buried down my shorts, fingers deep in my sopping wet cunt. My other hand wrapped around his cock as I leaned across the seat. It’s smell filled my nose and I knew I was drooling! I had been wanting this for so long. It had been my fantasy to go off to college shed my shy, nerdy personality to become a sexy, confident slut. I had dreamed about sucking cocks, and now there was finally one in front of me and I was so horny and so fucking hot!

I leaned over and took the tip between my lips. It tasted awful, but I didn’t care at all. I was excited and turned on and my head was foggy from chemically induced arousal and there was a cock in my mouth and four fingers deep in my cunt and I could feel my first orgasm coming and all I wanted was more! I eagerly began to suck, taking as much of the thick dick into my mouth as I could. I had never given a blowjob before, but I had practiced on my dildo. I sucked and slobbered, moving my head up and down and enjoying the feeling of having my mouth filled with dick meat. It was intoxicating!

I could feel the guy's hands on my head head, guiding me. He was whispering, but I wasn’t listening. My attention was split between my pussy and my mouth. Between my fingers and his cock. Between his throbbing dick stretching my lips and my building orgasm. I was so close. So close! 

He came in my mouth and I came in my shorts. He shuddered and filled my eager mouth with thick, pungent cum. It was hot and gooey and tasted awful, but my body responded to it like a narcotic and my whole body shuddered as I experienced the hardest orgasm of my life. It was amazing. It was amazing to have a mouthful of cum!

I tried to swallow, but only got some of the slimy semen down my throat. I could feel it running down my chin, and wiped it away with my free hand. My other hand was still down my shorts, busily fingering my hot cunt toward my next hard climax, which wasn’t far off at all. The guy in the seat next to me said something, but I couldn’t understand him. I was too focused on my own pleasure.

“W-what?” I said, his cum still smeared across my chin.

“My… ummm…. My friend wants a turn?”

I looked up to see another guy standing in the aisle, grinning,, his big fat cock out and hard in his hand. Behind him was another guy, and another, all in matching uniforms. A whole team. Oh god… I was going to suck off a whole team!

The first guy slid out of the seat and the second guy took his place.

“Hey babe, my name is…”

“I didn’t care. As soon as his cock was close enough I had it in my mouth, and everything else about him ceased to exist. All that mattered were his dick and my fingers, and getting another mouthful of hot, thick cum. I knew I couldn’t help myself. The drug made everything feel good, and sucking cock felt AMAZING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hours later when I started to come out of my fuck haze. The first thing I noticed was that I was sore. So sore. My jaw ached and my poor cunt felt stretched and raw. I slowly realized I was bouncing up and down on someone's lap, a thick dick deep inside me. My shorts were gone and my tanktop was up, my big round titties bouncing as I rode this stranger’s cock. A cock slapped me across the face and I eagerly took it in my mouth, sucking like a pro, drool and cum dripping from my chin. I was covered in semen, my tits were sticky with the stuff and the smell filled my nostrils. The seats around me were filled with guys in jerseys and athletic shorts, some with their dicks out and some snoring or looking at their phones. One was recording me, and I winked at him as I slobbered all over his teammate’s fat dick. God, it felt so good!

I came again and finally felt lucid enough to talk. One of the guys handed me a bottle of water as I climbed off his friend and slid into the seat between them.

“Where… where are we?” I asked.

“”Just about an hour outside of of Central City.” 

My eyes went wide as I slowly realized that I had missed my stop. The Cabin was hours behind me now.

“I’ve never seen a slut like you! You took on the whole team! 

I nodded slowly. “H-how long are you guys going to be on the road?”

“Two weeks. We’ve got half a dozen games before we go back.”

I slowly reached down to my bag under my seat and searched until I found my bottle of pills. I opened it and looked inside. I had at least 2 dozen pills left.

I put two pills in my mouth and swallowed the rest of the water from my bottle. “I think I’ll come along. You guys don’t mind, do you?”

He said something, but I wasn’t paying attention. I leaned over and took his thick cock in my mouth, savoring the taste. I let my mind go blank as I worked my fingers between my legs and started eagerly sucking. Two weeks of non-stop sex was insane, but I didn’t care. I couldn’t help myself. I was addicted and loved it! I closed my eyes and let everything slip away but the sensation of my fingers stroking my clit and throbbing cock sliding in and out of my mouth.


End file.
